Fusion Masters
Fusion Masters & Ancient Supernatural Legends: The Legacy Of The Dragon God, The True Dragon, The Supreme King, The First Ascendant, The King Of Purgatory, The Zodiac Masters & The Primordial Beast Gods- The Ancient Power Of The Light & The Darkness is a fan fictional story based on Neon Galaxt Sailor Moon Star Storm, Digimon, Bakugan, & Transformers, Winx Club, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sonic The Hedgehog, Devil May Cry, High School DxD Jackie Chan Adventures, Looney Tunes Zero, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, & Kingdom Hearts.' ''' This follows the storyline of Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Z Kai; along with Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a massive crossover series. Plot Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined *''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon *#''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' *#''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *#''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' *#''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GoliathKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *#''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *#''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon'' *''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' *#''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, MagnaSeraphimon'' *''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon'' *#''Agewomon, Magmadramon / Ophanimon, QueenMagmadramon / DivineOphanimon'' *''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' *#''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, MeridianExamon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' *#''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, VenomMinervamon / PosionMervamon'' *''Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon'' *#''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, WildernessDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, Marsmon War God Mode.'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' *#''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' *''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon'' *#''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon'' *''Angie Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' *#''Etemon, KingEtemon, HeavyMetalKingEtemon'' *''Felix Tsukyomi & Kaiyromon'' *#''Kingdramon, MetalKingdramon, BlitzKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon God Mode'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' *#''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, SeraphimGaogamon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dorumon'' *#''Dorgamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' *''Carol Yamamoto & Commandramon'' *#''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, ShadowDarkdramon, Chaosmon'' *''Peter Haruno & Ryudamon'' *#''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' *''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' *#''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CelestialDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' *''Yudai Kimura & Veemon'' *#''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlfroceVeedramon X, UlfroceVeedramon Future Mode, ImperialUlfroceVeedramon'' *''Ayaka Hasaegawa & Guilmon'' *#''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon / Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, BlitzMegidramon / BlazeGallantmon'' *''Edward Kino & Hagrurumon'' *#''Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MetalicHiAndromon / HolyCrossCraniamon'' *''Kimiko "Kimi" Kasasumori & Renamon'' *#''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Kuzuhamon'' *''T.J. Hatake & Monodramon'' *#''Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, Justimon, SuperiorJustimon'' *''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' *#''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon, Holy Faith Mode, CelestialLaylamon'' Sailor Senshi Civilization Solar System Neon Genesis Sailor Senshi Asteriod Senshi Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Grand Council Sailor Senshi Supreme Commanders / Senshi Primes Sailor Senshi Grand Council Members Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard Legendary Senshi Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Sailor Senshi Outise The Solar System Sailor Animates Bakugan Battle Brawlers Original Battle Brawlers *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Autobot Combiners Mini-Cons Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Cybertron Elite Guard Maximals Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Techna'' *''Musa'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' *''Daphne'' Legendary Duelists Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragons Dragon Gods Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Yokais Vampires Other Supernatural Creatures Section 13 & J-Team *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''Captain Black'' *''El Toro'' *''Paco'' Zodiac Masters / Maidens Of The Chinese Zodiac *''Jade Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Melanie Chan'' *''Karin Chan'' *''Ashley Black'' Holy Knights TSAB ( Time-Space Administration Bureau ) Avengers Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Trivia *The White Moon Family was blessed with The Dragon Cross Tatoo. *The Dragon Cross is more powerful The Light Hawk Wings. *Selena Licht is current Grand Master of The Realm Of Light, she is more powerful than anyone else in The White Moon Family. Selena is Queen Serenity's older sister. *Selena Lich is called The '''Demon Queen Of The Realm Of Light & Angelic Demon Goddess Of The Moon Kingdom. '''She is scarier than Lady Seto. *Sailor Galaxia is The Supreme Commander Of The Sailor Senshi Civilization, she is not possessed by Chaos, who was destoryed by The Primordial Beast Gods. *Princess Serenity is in a relationship with Pharroah Atem. *All Moon Queens possess The Dragon Cross, giving them immortality. King Haiku blessed The White Moon Family with The Dragon Cross. *These are the effects Of The Dragon Cross: **Super Strength **Super Speed **True Immortality **Transformation Of Objects **Ultimate Offense & Defense **Eyes Of A God **Vast Amounts Of Infinite Godlike Power **Gravity Manipulation **Infinite Knowledge **Accelerated Healing / Regeneration Ability **Element Manipulation *Queen Selenity used the power of The Silver Crystal & combined it woth The Dragon Cross, she did not die from using the crystal's full power. *Princess Serenity & The Neon Sailor Soldiers survived The fall of The Silver Millennium along with Queen Serenity. *The White Moon Family has the traditional hairstyle of The Moon Goddess, Selene; a long braided ponytail. *Prince Endymoin was disgraced from The Earth Kingdom & Elysion Kingdom, he was banished to the Negaverse after he tried to kidnap Princess Serenity & Pharroah Atem's baby, and almost forced Serenity to end her relationship with Atem. *Princess Terra is Prine Endymoin's older sister, she takes over as The Queen Of The Earth Kingdom & Elysian Kingdom after Endymoin was disgraced. *The Takamachi family are descendats of The Dark Knight, Sparda. Nanoha is his great great grandduaghter. *Fate is a direct descendant of The King of Purgatory, King Zaiku. She is in charge of maintaing the place to keep the souls of all Angels, Fallen Angels, & Devils. *Misato Katsuragi is The daughter of Kazarina Mammon, the direct descendant of The Original Mammon & The True Dragon, Great Red. *Ritsuko Akagi is the daughter of Raiken Satan, the direct descendant of The Original Satan & The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. Category:Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Dragon Storm Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinity Primordial Dragon X-Storm Fan Fictions